All Is Fair In Love and War
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Left to fend for herself because of a freak car accident, Sally takes life into her own hands. Everything was going well for her, until her city was attacked by aliens and they made her life a living hell. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, what will she do when she finds herself falling for the leader of the Autobots and is framed for murder? Full summ in side, T for now


**Author: **Ratchet'sApprentice  
**Beta: Ninnasims3  
****Category: **Movies – Transformers  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, the franchise or the merchandise, all that belongs to Hasbro. Sally Jones and this plot belong to me.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Optimus Prime/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **Left to fend for herself because of a freak car accident, Sally takes life into her own hands. Everything was going well for her, until her city was attacked by aliens and they made her life a living hell. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, what will she do when she finds herself falling for the leader of the Autobots and is framed for murder? Will she run and hide? Or will she stay and take matters into her own hands, just like she had before? Sometimes, solutions aren't so simple. **Title: **All Is Fair In Love and War  
**Warning(s): **Sexual situations in later chapters.

_**Legend**_

Story

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

_**"Cybertronian alt mode speech"**_

**Chapter 1: **Calm before the storm

_'Good morning, Tranquillity; its 05:15 am right now and the sun is up! Today's weather forecast-'_

"Shut up." I said.

I slammed my hand down over the alarm and groaned as I retracted my arm, letting it dangle from the side of the bed. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and the light from the window jerked me from my sleepy state.

"Up you get." I said to myself.

I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed and sat on the edge. As my feet landed on the ground, I stretched myself, hearing my bones crackle with satisfaction. I felt better already. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, before relieving myself. Washing my hands once done, I dried them and walked into my kitchen, putting the kettle on and pulling down a mug, putting coffee powder and ten sweeteners into it. People always gave me a strange look when I put ten sweeteners into my coffee at work, if I hadn't had time to drink one at home, and I always shrugged, it seemed a lot, but that's what gave me my boost in the morning. While the water was boiling, I walked barefoot into my bedroom, making my bed and laying my clothes for today upon the sheets. I chose a grey skirt with a matching suit and a peach coloured blouse. Some people would say that such colours didn't go together, but I always believed that warmer colours made you seem more likeable.

As soon as I heard the kettle boil, I walked into the kitchen and poured the boiling water onto the coffee powder and sweeteners. It wasn't the best mug of coffee ever, but it did the job, plus it made less mess and took less time to make. Setting the coffee on the side, I shuffled to the fridge and pulled out the cream, pouring a little into it, later I'd have a lot more cream, but for now, I needed to wake up. I let out a long yawn as I stirred the cream into the coffee and once done, I took a sip of it, shivering as it seemed to wake me up already. The buzz didn't last long however and I was soon back to how I was, it'd take a lot more than one sip to wake me up. I smiled slightly and shook my head, setting the mug down on the counter and heading towards my bathroom, peeling my pyjamas off as I got there. Time to take a shower, there was no way I was going into work smelling like a tramp, that was a definite no-go. I put the shower on and set it to the correct temperature before tying my hair up and stepping under the spray.

Getting out of the shower, I grabbed a warm fluffy towel and used some of the water from the spray to splash my face before turning it off. I quickly dried myself before walking to my bedroom where I got myself dressed up in a professional manner, walking back into the bathroom to brush and tie up my hair. Once I checked that I was looking alright, I walked back into my kitchen and grabbed my coffee, turning the TV on in the lounge and watching the 05:30 news to be up to date. Even though I was a reporter myself, I had to keep up with other reporters and their reports. Couldn't hurt, right?

As I drank my coffee I slid on my silver watch and adjusted it and I noted that I had about 15 minutes to get into my car and drive myself to work. I put the mug in the dishwasher and closed it before grabbing my keys and picking up my briefcase, which carried all my reports, my laptop, business phone and all the chargers necessary and picked up my black bag, which held all of my private things, such as my personal cell phone, my wallet and cards. I turned off the TV and exited my apartment, locking the door behind me. I forewent the elevator as it would be too slow for only having 13 minutes to get into work, instead taking the stairs that lead to the building's garage. There my red 1995 Austin Maestro stood. I hurried over to it with a small smile on my face, unlocking the door and slipping inside, depositing my briefcase and bag on the passenger's seat and inserting the key into the ignition, the radio immediately turned on when I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I slid my hand over the black steering wheel and glanced at the beautiful beige but old interior. The car didn't look very aged; even though it was 19 years old.

As I drove out of my parking space, I plucked the key fob to the gate from the glove compartment and pressed the button on it, opening the metal barrier. The gate was the entrance to the garage and only the building's residents could open it, since only they were given a key fob. As I drove out of the garage, the sunlight showered the buffed red paint of my Maestro in beautiful yellow rays that also accented its beige interior. It was unfortunate that my car was a manual, so I had to press the clutch every time I wanted to change gears or stop and start, but I didn't mind the legwork. As I got onto the main road, I turned the radio up, but this time, actually listening to the music that was playing.

_'When the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'd always been your friend, took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end…'_

I listened to Rihanna's wonderful voice and drove and drove. I did have to drive about 40 minutes to get to work and I was glad that my car ran on diesel fuel which didn't cost too much to keep the Austin running. I finally reached my destination, parking my car in the parking lot in front of the _'Tranquillity Times' _building. I checked my silver watch again, adjusting it on my wrist and looking at the time. I wasn't late which was good. I took my briefcase and bag with me, taking the key out of the ignition and closing the door, locking the Maestro.

I made sure that the alarm on my beautiful car was on and the little red light was flashing, before walking towards the building, walking confidently into it and smiling at the woman at the desk.

"Good morning Sally." she said.

I nodded at her and gave her a wave, saying good morning to her too before heading towards the elevator and heading up to the office. Once I was there, I walked to my desk and put my bag down beside it, placing my briefcase onto my desk and opening it, pulling out my laptop and putting it on the flat surface before pulling out the charger too and doing the briefcase up and placing it under my desk against the side. I then picked my bag up and put it under my desk as well, but the other side. I sat down in my chair and plugged my laptop charger in, before placing the charging part into my laptop and opening the lid, pressing the on/off switch.

"Mornin' Sally." A voice called.

I looked up to see that it was my good friend Tricia Williams nee Galloway and I gave her a wide smile, saying good morning to her and asking her how she was. Knowing her, there would be _something _wrong with her, there always was. But being the good friend I hoped I was, I always listened to her problems and gave her advice on what to do, whether she took it or not was her choice, but at least I tried. She came over to me and pulled a chair up to sit the other side of my desk, leaning her elbows on the surface and plopping her head on her hands.

"Oh y'know, so-so; Ted's being a dick again." she said.

Ted was Tricia's ex-husband who kept trying to ruin every relationship that Tricia was in because he worked for the President and therefore thought that he was above divorce. He'd been practically seething when Tricia had divorced him. I felt for her, I really did; but as much as I was her friend and listened to her problems whenever she told me, she really needed to learn that other people have problems of their own and can't always be looking out for her and sorting out her problems. I gave a bit of a sigh as she told me all about Ted and this guy that she met the other night, but as it got into the rather intimate details I put my hand up.

"Okay, it is _way _too early in the morning to be hearing about your sexual escapades, thank you." I said.

Both Tricia and I laughed at this and then the boss came in, I looked up at him and Tricia immediately scarpered to her own desk. The boss said good morning to us all and we all said good morning to him and he went into his office. Once he was in there, Tricia sent me a message over IM and I read it; she asked me if I wanted to go and get a coffee at lunch so we could talk and I messaged her back saying that I'd love to go and get a coffee with her, if it weren't for the appointment that I already had to keep. I sent it to her and looked over at her to see her face change into a look of knowing and she sent that it was alright and that I was to have fun. I chuckled a little and said that I'd try to have fun and we then got on with our work.

_**~AIFILAW~**_

When lunch break came around, I closed my laptop down and put it into my briefcase zipping it up and placing it back underneath the desk, I looked at Tricia and she nodded, obviously knowing me so well as to know what I was about to ask. I gave her a thankful smile and walked away from my desk, bumping into my other friend Peter Smith and stopping to chat with him for a bit before I told him that I really had to dash as I was meeting someone and he said that we could talk later. I told him that we could and darted into the elevator as it was closing. It was lucky that the place I was meeting at was just around the corner from where I worked, so it wouldn't take that long to get there and I wouldn't even need to take my car.

I got to the front of the building and checked my phone, seeing that I had a message. I looked at the message and smiled as I saw what it said. I replied and put my phone back in my bag, closing my bag up and heading towards the coffee shop just around the corner, getting there just in time to see my fiancé Robbie get there at the same time. I smiled at him and walked up to him, giving him a big hug and kissing him too, before we walked into the coffee shop hand in hand. He asked me what I wanted to drink and I told him that I would like a vanilla latté and he nodded telling me to go and sit at a table, which I did and he soon came over with the drinks. He gave me mine, put his on the table and then put the tray on another table, before sitting down opposite me.

"So, what's my favourite lady been doing?" He asked.

I gave him a stern look as I brought my latté to my lips.

"I should hope that I'm your _only _lady." I said.

There was a twinkle in his eye that I knew very well, he always got it when he was messing around with me and when we first met, it took me a while to understand his sense of humour. He gave a chuckle and took a sip of his coffee as I did mine and I put my coffee down.

"I haven't been up to much to be honest. Work, work and… oh yeah, more work. What about you?" I asked.

He smiled at me and put his coffee down, taking one of my hands into his and folding his other arm under the one that was holding my hand. He gave a bit of a shrug and looked around the coffee shop.

"Well, you know that tomorrow's the anniversary of when we first met?" He questioned.

I nodded at him, raising my eyebrow and hoping to the high heavens that he hadn't planned anything too drastic for us to do tomorrow evening, but once again, when I looked into his eyes, I saw that twinkle and I instantly knew.

"Oh god, what have you planned this time?" I asked.

He grinned and let go of my hand and stood up, he pulled a brochure out of his back pocket and put it on the table. I moved my drink to the side and picked the folded booklet up, looking inside of it. To say that I was captivated by the beautiful view of the snow covered caps of Canada was an understatement. Robbie sat back down and I looked at him.

"I can't afford this Robbie." I said.

He shook his head and then motioned for me to turn the page. I did and out dropped two receipts, both for flights to Canada the week after next. I looked up at him and I think my eyes held tears because he grabbed a hold of my hand again.

"All booked and paid for babe, all you need to do is book the week after next off with your boss and we'll be enjoying five star treatment in a beautiful Canadian hotel." he stated.

My face then turned from one of shock to one with a little bit of suspicion on it.

"Where did _you_ get the money to pay for this?" I questioned.

Robbie chuckled a little and then looked down, before looking up.

"Well, you remember I told you that my aunt passed away last month?" He inquired.

I nodded and he gave me the biggest grin his face could allow.

"Well, it turns out that she left her only nephew a big lump sum and I decided, being the wonderful man I am and having the most beautiful lady in the world on my arm, that I would treat said beautiful lady to a week in Canada." he explained.

I gave him a watery smile and leaned over giving him a kiss before pulling back and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

Robbie chuckled and looked down, blushing before looking back up to me.

"I ask myself that same question about you every day." he replied.

I made an 'aw' face and squeezed his hand again, before bringing out a tissue and wiping my eyes and nose with it. I then picked up my latté and took a big sip of it, putting it down and looking at him.

"So, what've you got planned for today?" I inquired.

Robbie shrugged, he was a mechanic so he never knew what jobs he had to do, except from the ones that were already booked in, of course.

"Well, I got some booked in MOTs, then I got a sump replacement and then I don't know what I got. Done most of the bookings this mornin' me and the guys so… but I'll tell you what I'd _really _love to do…" he began.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me a huge, but dreamy smile and I chuckled, taking another sip of my latté.

"I'd love to get my hands on a 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 KR, you got a gorgeous car right there. Supercharged DOHC 32 valve V8 engine, 5408 cubic centimeters displacement, 540 horsepower, 18 inch Alcoa wheels with Goodyear Eagle F1 tires. Damn, any mechanic'd want to get his hands under _that_ hood" he said.

I gave him a look and he held his hands up to me.

"Not that your car ain't a beauty or anythin', but that Shelby..." he groaned.

I gave bit of a chuckle.

"Anyone would think you're in love with that car, should I be jealous?" I asked.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah babe, you're the only girl for me. I just really wanna get my hands on that V8." he replied.

I chuckled again and took a gulp of my near cold latté.

"Well, you let me know when you've done that, but either way, there's nothing wrong with my Austin Maestro, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Of course not, sweety." Robbie chuckled and shook his head before we both drank our coffees and stood up. Robbie walked me out of the coffee shop and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He asked.

I nodded and then put my hand on his chest.

"Don't be late and wear something nice. We're going to a nice restaurant, I don't want you looking all… scruffy." I said.

He chuckled and looked down at himself.

He brought his head up with a grin.

"You love it and you know you do" he said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

"I might love it, but I'm sure the other people and the employees of the restaurant won't love it. Please… just for one night?" I begged.

I gave him _my_best puppy dog look and he caved right away, pecking me on the lips.

"Fine, but only because it's you." he said.

I grinned and gave him one last peck before saying goodbye and walking back to work.

_**~AIFILAW~**_

_**A/N: So here's the first chapter of the new and improved All Is Fair In Love and War, credit goes to Ninnasims3 for writing the first part of this chapter, she's wonderful so thank you very much hunni. As I'm sure you've noticed (if you haven't read my profile already), I'm going to be changing a few things around with my stories and everything, rewriting them mostly and as I'm sure you can see, the first chapter of this AIFILAW is completely different than the first chapter of the last one and it'll be very different all the way through (with Ninnasims3's help of course). Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this version as much (if not more) as you did the last one and please remember to leave a few reviews. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated, though Flames aren't welcome, if you don't like something about the story, then leave a ConCrit review, it doesn't have to be mean, just give me a few pointers (though I'm really hoping I won't need any) and that'll do.**_

_**Thank you anyway and please enjoy.**_

_**Ratchet'sApprentice.**_


End file.
